


Silent

by Heechuls_MetalPetal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heechuls_MetalPetal/pseuds/Heechuls_MetalPetal
Summary: Leeteuk has been ignoring Heechul for weeks and Heechul has finally reached his breaking point. But their confrontation doesn’t exactly go the way Heechul had expected...





	Silent

Leeteuk sat on his couch staring at the television when he heard someone punching in the code into his door. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, for he knew exactly who was at his door. An enraged Heechul stormed into the apartment and stopped in front of Leeteuk. His chest rose and fell with each heaving breath that he took and his eyes burned with rage. However, Leeteuk remained sitting with his eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge the man standing before him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Heechul demanded, still breathing heavily. “Fucking look at me when I’m talking to you, Jungsoo. You’ve been ignoring me for weeks now! What the hell is your problem?”

Leeteuk eyes popped open and turned them upwards at Heechul, giving the man a scathing look. “Fuck you, Heechul.” He spat out venomously. He rose from the couch and pushed past the other man to walk into the kitchen. Heechul stood frozen in place for a moment, completely stunned. Then his body filled with a white-hot rage. He stomped toward where Leeteuk stood as he was placing dished back into the cabinets. 

“How dare you just fucking walk away from me!” He snarled.

“No one invited you here. Go home, Heechul.” Leeteuk said without turning to look at Heechul, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

“No! Not until you tell me what the hell your problem is.” Without warning, Leeteuk threw the plate that he had been holding onto the floor, smashing it to pieces. Heechul jumped in surprise. His heart began to beat faster as his anxiety grew.

“You want to know what my problem is?” Leeteuk shouted, finally  turning to Heechul. If looks could kill, Heechul would probably be dead at least ten times over. Heechul clenched his jaw and swallowed nervously as his anger was slowly replaced by dread. Angry Leeteuk was frightening. Heechul braced himself as Leeteuk came nearer, not knowing what to expect but preparing for the worst. Then suddenly, Leeteuk was there, standing not even a foot in front of him, glaring at him with such fury and hurt Heechul wanted nothing more than to run and hide or get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, even though he had no idea what for. But Heechul never backed down from a fight, and he certainly didn’t beg, instead he continued to stare right back at Leeteuk, his gaze defiant as he awaited Leeteuk’s outburst.

“You! You’re my problem, Kim fucking Heechul. You and all of the bullshit that comes with you.” Leeteuk seethed, stabbing a pointer finger into Heechul’s chest accusingly. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Heechul asked, squinting in confusion at Leeteuk’s words. Leeteuk didn’t answer. He continued to glare at Heechul for a moment and then suddenly deflated. He took a step back and sighed, wiping a tired hand over his face.

“Nothing, Heechul. It means nothing. Just go home.” He said quietly, his voice muffled by the hand still covering his face.

“No!” Heechul screamed, causing the other man to look up, startled. Heechul marched towards him. Heechul lowered his voice, his tone pleading. “Tell me what’s wrong, Jungsoo. Tell me what I did.”

“Leave it alone, Heechul.” Leeteuk warned. He moved to walk away but Heechul grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, slamming him against the wall. Heechul placed is hands on either side of Jungsoo’s head and trapped him between his arms.

“Dammit, Jungsoo! Why do you always do this? Why do always hold this shit in? If you’re pissed, then tell me! Fight me, hit me, do something, dammit!”

“Get the hell off of me.” Leeteuk’s voice was low and dangerous.

“No,” Heechul refused. “Not until you talk to me.” 

Leeteuk considered Heechul for a moment, his gaze stony and unreadable. Then he did something completely unexpected. He crashed their lips together. Heechul’s eyes widened in shock. He had been taken completely by surprise. Leeteuk took advantage of Heechul’s confusion. He took hold of Heechul’s shoulders and spun their bodies so that Heechul was now the one with his back pressed against the wall. Heechul began to melt into the familiar warmth of Leeteuk’s lips, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk’s neck and opening his mouth, allowing the leader to harshly thrust his tongue inside. This was no gentle kiss. This was a kiss of passion, fire, rage. Heechul knew he should stop this before it progressed any further. He knew Leeteuk was trying to distract him, but damn, if angry Leeteuk didn’t turn him on. 

They bit and sucked at each other’s lips, their tongues doing battle, trying to convey what their words could not. Leeteuk broke the kiss and pulled off Heechul’s T-shirt. He attacked the milky white skin of Heechul’s neck, leaving behind a trail of red welts as he traced a path down Heechul’s chest. Heechul breathed heavily, biting his lips to stifle his moans. He wove his hand through Leeteuk’s long blonde hair and rested his head against the wall. He let out a long, low groan as Leeteuk circled a nipple with his tongue, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into his mouth. He teased it more, flicking it with rapid movements of his tongue before giving it a quick bite. Heechul cried out in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Jungsoo! Wait! Stop!” Heechul yelled. Leeteuk lifted his head to look up at Heechul. “We shouldn’t do this now.” Heechul managed to gasp out. Leeteuk grabbed Heechul’s hardening member through his sweatpants in response. Heechul grunted in surprise.

“Shut the hell up, Heechul.” Leeteuk said before releasing his hold on Heechul’s erection and walking away. “Bedroom. Now.” He ordered.

Heechul stared after Leeteuk, hesitating for a moment. He was still upset that Leeteuk was refusing to talk to him and was now trying to manipulate him. However, as he felt his hardness straining against his sweatpants, he knew that he had already lost this particular battle. He would give in to Leeteuk and play along. At least for now. 

Heechul entered the bedroom just as Leeteuk was removing his white t-shirt, revealing his muscular upper body. He turned to and walked over to Heechul, refusing to meet his gaze. Heechul’s heart sank at this. Even being together like this in what would normally be a moment of love and passion, Leeteuk was going to try to ignore him. Suddenly, Leeteuk’s attitude infuriated him. He grabbed the back of his lover’s head and pulled him into a hungry kiss that reflected all of his frustration. Leeteuk responded in kind, devouring Heechul’s mouth just as passionately. Leeteuk then pulled away and pushed Heechul back onto the bed. The blonde man removed Heechul’s sweatpants and boxers, tossing them off to the side, and then made quick work of his own pants, before climbing atop Heechul. Both moaned as their bare bodies came into contact with each other. 

Leeteuk's mouth latched back onto Heechul’s neck. Debauched moans escaped Heechul’s lips as Leeteuk marked him, the sensation an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. Then Leeteuk moved down Heechul’s body and brought his face level with Heechul’s swollen cock. Leeteuk took it into his hands and swirled his tongue around the tip, causing Heechul to let out a loud gasp. Leeteuk then took the hardened length into his mouth. Heechul closed his eyes, throwing his head back against the pillow and groaning loudly. He entwined his right hand in Leeteuk’s hair, encouraging his lover’s actions. Leeteuk bobbed his head up and down, sucking lightly and twirling his tongue as he did. Heechul whimpered as he lost himself in the sensation of being engulfed in the heat of Leeteuk’s mouth. All of a sudden, Leeteuk took in Heechul’s entire length and he felt himself hit the back of Leeteuk’s throat.

“Fuck!” Heechul shouted, his back arching off of the bed as the blonde man swallowed convulsively around the tip of his erection. “Stop, I’m gonna come!” Heechul begged. Leeteuk released Heechul’s cock with an audible pop and Heechul pulled him by the arm back up into a fierce kiss. He was still heady with arousal from Leeteuk’s efforts. Heechul tried to flip Leeteuk onto his back, wanting to pleasure the other man, but Leeteuk pulled away and shoved Heechul back onto the pillows. Heechul watched with a puzzled expression on his face as the blonde man leaned over and reached into the nightstand, pulling out lubricant and a condom. Leeteuk squeezed some of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers and unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside of Heechul.

“Ow! Jungsoo, What the hell?” Heechul yelped in pain. Leeteuk didn’t respond or make eye contact.  Instead, he began pumping Heechul’s cock with his other hand in the same rhythm as he was thrusting his fingers in and out of Heechul’s body. He gritted his teeth as he bore the pain, but it soon gave way to feelings of pleasure as Leeteuk continued to stretch him, getting close to but never quite reaching the spot where Heechul wanted him.

After a few minutes, Leeteuk ceased his ministrations and reached for the condom he had taken out earlier. He rolled it over his impressive erection and then coated it in a layer of lubricant. Then he lined up his arousal at Heechul’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, but Heechul still grimaced slightly as he adjusted to Leeteuk’s size. However, Leeteuk didn’t wait for him to get acclimated. As soon as he was buried to the hilt, he pulled out until just the tip of his erection was still inside of Heechul, then slammed brutally back in. Heechul screamed, whether from pain or pleasure, he wasn’t certain. Leeteuk thrust into him at a furious pace. Heechul was blinded by pleasure and could do nothing but grip onto the sheets beneath him, his legs thrown haphazardly over Leeteuk’s shoulders. Their moans and grunts filled the room with some sort of salacious duet. Leeteuk grabbed a hold of Heechul’s erection as he increased the tempo of his hips. After just a few strokes, Heechul cried out as he released onto his stomach and Leeteuk’s hand. Not a minute later, Leeteuk reached his own climax.

He collapsed on top of Heechul for a moment, spent from the exertion. Then he stood up and padded out of the room to the bathroom. Heechul lay completely still, drained from their activities but also too nervous to break the silence and say the wrong thing. In all honesty, he was disgusted with himself that he had allowed this to happen. They had needed to talk, to fight if need be. Fucking and ignoring whatever the problem was wasn’t going to solve anything. But, if he was truly being honest with himself, Heechul was scared. He didn’t want to fight. What if this time the situation was irreparable? Losing Leeteuk was not an option. It was something unthinkable. So, a small part of him did hope that whatever this was would blow over. But he knew that it wouldn’t. He couldn’t let Leeteuk continue to hold this in, no matter how anxious Heechul was about what might ensue. Leeteuk was more important.

 Leeteuk walked back in and threw a wet cloth to Heechul. He smiled at the blonde man in gratitude but once again, he was looking away. 

“Listen, I’m tired. I have an early schedule in the morning. You can stay here if you want, but I just want to go to sleep.” Leeteuk said softly, crawling into bed and lying down a few feet away from Heechul, his back turned to him.

“Yeah, ok. Then goodnight.” Heechul replied. He pulled the covers over his body and reflected on everything that had just occurred, distraught over the events of the past hour. Heechul lay there staring at the ceiling and continued to berate himself, feeling like an idiot for falling for Leeteuk’s trap. 

And that’s when he realized something else. Something that tore at his heart. The entire time they had been together that night, Leeteuk hadn’t let Heechul touch him. He sucked in a deep breath as he tried desperately not to release the sadness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. He turned to look at his sleeping lover’s back, snubbing him even in his sleep. 

“Please, Jungsoo.” Heechul whispered brokenly. “Please just talk to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
